stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Helpers
'''Hero Helpers '''is the 542nd episode set inside Stampy's Lovely World. This is the continuation of the previous episode I Lost. Synopsis Stampy is still stuck in a trap set by his arch-nemesis Hit The Target from the previous episode, not knowing that there are certain heroes who will try to save him. Plot Stampy begins the video by discussing his recent situation: He got trapped by Hit the Target and if he tries to escape, Barnaby will be pushed into the lava by his contraption. If Stampy backs out, he'll burn in the lava. Stampy decides to sit and wait for help. From the silent perspective of the helpers (a first in the series), Polly Reindeer , Fizzy Elephant and William Beaver rush to an empty part in front of the Funland where William starts to dig a huge hole. Stampy tries to see if there's another way out by looking through first-person perspective through the lava, but there isn't, so he continues to wait. William continues to make the hole, but Polly adds a button, redstone torches and redstone going down into the hole. Fizzy builds up a ladder and starts making multiple carpets. He then adds them to the bottom of the hole. Stampy tells Barnaby that there gonna get out of Hit The Target's Fortress he refuses that he's never defeated them before, Hit The Target arrives and goes to Stampy and threatens to shoot him with an arrow but he says he's not afraid. But then Hit the Target threatens to do so with Barnaby, which gets Stampy to stop his talking. Fizzy finishes making the carpet contraction and starts making more carpets and fireworks. William heads over to Hit the Target's fortress island and starts mining a tunnel to get up to the fortress floor. Meanwhile at the Fortress, Stampy says that Hit The Target's not gonna kill him, (if it was, he would've done it already.) He then asks Hit The Target for something to eat, but he ignored Stampy, he said that he wasn't asking for cake just anything he has lying around, Hit The Target then gave Stampy a steak, he told him to be careful to pass it under the string, (if he throws it, it'll knock Barnaby into the lava.) but instead of giving it to Stampy, Hit The Target eats it in front of him, much to his dismay. Fizzy and Polly head over to the island and set off fireworks, which Stampy made Hit the Target leaves to go check out. he wonders why there were fireworks being set off. Hit the Target follows Fizzy and Polly and falls into the hole trap. The two leave for the island and visit William, still digging the tunnel. William builds a ladder up into a trap full of spiders. Stampy hears William's battle and is curious as to what is going on beneath him. William finishes off the spiders so Polly and Fizzy can come up. They build up to the top and rescue Stampy by destroying the contraption and the string. Stampy saves Barnaby and goes to the top and destroys the cannon that shot down his helicopter. Stampy and the helpers race back to the hole, to find Hit the Target escaped by swimming up water, where a sign reads, "This is not over. We will free this world." Stampy and the gang rush over to the Love Garden where he adds Fizzy, Polly and William as his way to say thank you to them. The episode ends. The Second Hit The Target Battle This is a synopsis of the episode, Hero Helpers 542, taken from a military standpoint. The units described here are entirely fictional and should be described as such; however, they have been inspired by elements of the FBI, the US Army and the British Army. The Second Hit The Target Battle was a three-phase battle carried out by the Lovely World Army (LWA) against Stampy’s arch nemesis, Hit the Target. The LWA’s main aims were to exfiltrate Stampy Cat from Hit the Target’s fortress and try and defeat him in the process. The battle was strategically won by the LWA; however, Hit the Target was able to survive the battle. Background In the last episode… Stampy Cat is touring his Lovely World in his helicopter, when he happens to notice Hit The Target’s fortress, hidden away in a corner of the world. He realises that he can spy on Hit The Target in this way, but Hit The Target notices and shoots him down with a cannon mounted on the summit of his fortress. Stampy Cat is later taken prisoner by Hit The Target. Phase 1: Reconaissance Since the Army Field Marshal, Stampy Cat was holed up in the enemy base, surrounded by lava, command of the Army fell to General W. Beaver, who planned to lure away Hit The Target from his fortress before exfiltrating Stampy. He dispatched Major-General F. Elephant of the 1st Ranger Division to carry out covert econaissance. After a short while, Major-General Elephant told General Beaver that the easiest way to launch fireworks to distract Hit The Target and lead him to a specially-built crater in which Hit The Target would be kept. The task of creating a crater and a system to trap Hit The Target fell to Brigadier P. Reindeer of the 2nd Royal Engineer Regiment, whose engineers first hollowed out the ground to form a 6m deep crater. He then built a system where once triggered, water would come out of a dispenser, disrupt the bottom layer of carpets which would subsequently break all other carpets, causing Hit The Target to fall down into the crater. Phase 2: Distraction Phase 2 was activated by the completion of the Royal Engineers’ crater; Major-General Elephant of the 1st Ranger Division moved close to the island fortress before launching some fireworks, which forced Hit The Target to check out the disruption. The 1st Ranger Division then gradually lured Hit The Target to the crater, leading him onto the carpets where he was most vulnerable. The 2nd Royal Engineer Regiment triggered the system, causing Hit The Target to fall down where he was no longer a threat. Phase 3: Exfiltration General Beaver, leading the 3rd Hostage Rescue Squad, aided by units of the 2nd Royal Engineer Regiment, dug a tunnel from the base of the island fortress, before breaking into a multi-floor basement while clearing rooms of mob spawners along the way. Eventually, they rose to the floor where Field Marshal Stampy Cat was being held, before realising that Stampy’s dog, Barnaby, would fall into a pit of lava if Stampy attempted to escape. The 2nd Royal Engineer Regiment proceeded to destroy the redstone system in order to let Stampy out of his “lava cell”. The 3rd Hostage Rescue Squad then gradually lowered Barnaby to freedom, ending the operation. Aftermath Having been freed, Field Marshal Stampy Cat ordered the cannon which shot down his helicopter destroyed, before being escorted by the 1st Ranger Division to the crater which was holding Hit The Target. However, they find it empty: thus Hit The Target had been able to escape. It is presumed that he was helped by his subordinate, Veeva Dash (of unknown rank). Despite the escape, Field Marshal Stampy celebrates being released from Hit The Target’s fortress. Trivia * OThis is the first time we get a perspective from the helpers. * This is part two of a two-part episode. * It is presumable that Veeva Dash went and helped Hit the Target escape, as she wasn't seen in this episode. * This is the second Hit The Target episode since her debut that Veeva Dash does not appear in. * This is the third time that Barnaby was saved by Stampy; the first was being Fight in Flight; the second was Hot Spot. * The Hole Hit the Target got stuck in has since been covered over in the 598th episode Fancy Circle in order for a park to be built. Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes